Dark Magician Girl vs Jaden: rewrite
by AquaStormXIV
Summary: Here's how Dark Magician Girl could've beat Jaden when she dueled him on Duel Monsters Spirit Day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X.**

**Dark Magician Girl vs. Jaden: re-write**

* * *

**This is back in Jaden's first year at Duel Academy on Duel Monsters Spirit Day when he dueled Dark Magician Girl.**

It's Dark Magician Girl's second turn and Jaden just defeated her Fire Sorcerer with Elemental Hero Steam Healer.

"Ok, it's my turn!" DMG shouted happily. "Wish me luck, everyone! Here I come!" She drew her card.

"GO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" everyone shouted. Even Jaden's best friend Syrus was too mesmerized by her beauty. Jaden and even his Steam Healer anime sweatdropped.

"Come forth, Magician's Valkyria**(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)**!" DMG yelled as a monster that strongly resembled her rose up waving her wand.

"Good move," Syrus commented. "As long as Dark Magician Girl has her Valkyria out, Jaden can't attack the other Spellcaster- Type monsters that she plays."

"Hey, that's my job!" shouted Chazz who looked like a dork in his XYZ- Dragon Cannon outfit.

"Sorry," said Syrus.

DMG continued with her move and held up a spell card. "I play my Dimension Fusion spell!" she shouted. "Now, at the cost of 2000 of my LP, we can both summon any monsters that were removed from the game back to our fields! You don't need to thank me, Jaden, my monsters are gonna be happy to meet you!" Everyone cheered wildly.

"So, Dark Magician Girl," said Syrus, "are your monsters as excited as you are to bring them out?" Chazz was snarling because Syrus was commenting in his spot again but was stopped short by DMG.

"They sure are," she said. "So now, let's give a warm welcome to my second Magician's Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl**(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**!" As her new monsters appeared, Zane and Bastion got suspicious.

"Wonderful," cheered Dr. Crowler. "She's played the monster she's dressed as."

"That's very unusual," said Bastion. "I was pretty sure that only Yugi Moto owned the Dark Magician Girl."

"So was I," said Zane. "Who is this girl?"

"And I'm not done!' said DMG. "Next, I cast my Sage's Stone spell card! Now, since I've got my Dark Magician Girl out on the field, I'm automatically allowed to summon Dark Magician**(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**!" Her monster appeared which got Zane and Bastion more curious. But, everyone else just cheered.

"Next, I play Gift of the Martyr!" shouted DMG. "Now, by sacrificing one of my monsters, I can give another one its strength. So, I'll trade away my Dark Magician to give Dark Magician Girl his ATK. And that's not the best part, since Dark Magician just went to the grave, my Dark Magician Girl gains another 300 ATK!" She smiled very broadly as her DMG's ATK went all the way to 4500 from Gift of the Martyr's effect and then up another 300 from her own special power. **(DMG: 4800 ATK)**

"Alright, attack on 3 OK, Dark Magician Girl?" asked Syrus. She nodded with a wink. "1-2-3-!"

"Attack!" she shouted. "Go, Dark Magician Girl! Trounce Elemental Hero Steam Healer with Dark Burning Attack!"

Her monster jumped up and blasted Steam Healer with pink light from her wand and Jaden's 4200 LP dropped down to 1200.

"Ouch," said Jaden.

"And now, though I only need one of them, I'll attack you directly with both my Magician's Valkyrias!"

"With both?" asked Syrus.

"I'm not big on playing favorites," said Dark Magician Girl. "And neither are my monsters!" Both her Valkyrias' wands lit up with green light and they blasted Jaden down to 0. The explosion shook the whole island. And everyone was cheering for Dark Magician Girl even louder.

"Aw, this bites," said Jaden. "But, that was a sweet duel Dark Magician Girl!"

"Thanks for all the fun, Jaden!" she said as he walked over. They shook hands.

"I don't know why I haven't seen you before," said Jaden. "You look just like Dark Magician Girl. But, what's your real name?"

"You already said it," she said.

"Say what?"

"I'm the real Dark Magician Girl. On Duel Monsters Spirit Day, spirits can come out and become human for a day. But, only human spirits do it, others don't risk it because they don't change form."

"That's pretty cool," said Jaden. "So, do you want a re-match?"

"I'm up for one any time," she said happily. "If ya wanna find me, just go to the cave where you met Kaibaman."

"Got it."

Everyone was still cheering for Dark Magician Girl but, she didn't want to hog all the glory.

"Hey, everyone," she said, "give Jaden a hand too! He was great! I've never had a more fun duel!"

Then, everyone started cheering for the 2 duelists. And in the end, everyone thought that was the greatest Duel Monsters Spirit Day ever. And Jaden now knew why they called it "Spirit" Day. And he was looking forward to having a re-match with his new friend.

* * *

**I was just really bored, so I wrote this, but I had fun doing it. Dark Magician Girl could've beaten Jaden if she had tried that. So, I felt I'd write it up for her.**


End file.
